Granted
by Terrific Tina
Summary: Sky learns not to take life for granted and it changes his life for the better. Story is better than the summary. Set after Impact, AU, Character death, BridgeSky SLASH


Disclaimer: Don't own SPD.

A/N: Yet another request fic for Boxer Thief, cause she drew me another awesome Bridge/Sky pic! If you want the link, you can ask either her or me. Yes, I know I spoil her.

Warning! Character death!

Dl

Dl

Dl

Bridge sat on his bed and hugged himself tightly, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes again. It had been a long, tiring day and the emotions bouncing off everyone in the Academy were not being merciful on his head. He looked down at the morpher on his bed and a fresh wave of tears threatened to over take him. It wasn't his old Green Ranger morpher, it was his new Blue Ranger morpher.

Sky's old morpher.

Bridge picked it up and thought about the events that led to him and Sky being promoted. Considering what had resulted in their promotions, he would have preferred to remain Green Ranger for a much longer time.

**(Flashback to a couple hours ago)**

"**I regret to inform you, cadets, that Cadet Landers was unable to escape the explosion of the meteor," Cruger announced in a forced calm voice, though it was tittering on the edge of sorrow.**

**Z was silently crying with her arms wrapped around herself and Syd had an arm around her roommate and was crying herself. Sky looked ahead with a blank face, but Bridge could sense the deep sorrow emitting from his best friend.**

**Sky may have hated Jack for receiving the Red Ranger morpher, but that did not mean he wished him dead. He would have preferred to remain the Blue Ranger rather than have someone dead.**

**Bridge tried to stop himself from breaking down in front of his friends, but it was hard considering the feelings of pain, sorrow and regret were being broadcasted everywhere.**

**Cruger stepped up and held out a new Red Ranger morpher, "We normally make back-up morphers incase of such… events. Though we may have lost one of our own, the battle with Grumm is still a problem. Sky Tate," he turned to the Blue Ranger, "will you accept the Red Ranger morpher?"**

**Sky stared at the morpher and then shook his head, "No. It doesn't feel right to take the place of a dead man."**

**Bridge stepped forward and took Sky's hand, placing it on the morpher. Sky looked at him in surprise and Bridge nodded, "We need a leader to beat Grumm. Jack would want you to be Red Ranger anyway."**

**Sky immediately understood what Bridge meant to say and took the morpher, placing his old one into Cruger's hand.**

"**Bridge," Cruger turned to him, "will you be the next Blue Ranger?"**

**Bridge seemed taken aback at this and turned towards his friends. They nodded and he took the morpher from Cruger's hand, staring at it.**

"**We have lost one of our own, Rangers," Cruger announced in a grave voice, "but we must continue to fight for what Jack Landers gave his life. We will beat Grumm and he will pay for his crimes."**

**The Rangers nodded, but Z, Syd and Sky broke down as the situation hit them even harder than before. Bridge, unable to take the conflicting emotions anymore, ran out of the Command Centre and headed directly for his room, collapsing on his bed and letting out the tears.**

**(End flashback)**

Bridge wiped his eyes and curled up slightly, his arms around his knees. He still couldn't believe that Jack Landers, his leader, the man who had saved him from a definite death, was gone. What hurt even worse was the fact that it could have been Sky who had died earlier. He couldn't imagine life without his roommate and secret love.

He had been in love with Sky for over a year now, but had never mustered up the courage to tell him. He didn't want to jeopardize his friendship with him.

"Bridge?"

The new Blue Ranger looked up to see his best friend standing at the door of their shared room.

"Yeah, Sky?" Bridge tried to keep his voice from cracking.

Sky sat down on the bed, facing Bridge and without another word, grabbed him in a bear hug, crying into his neck. Bridge wrapped his own arms around Sky and let out the tears he was fighting away as well.

After a few minutes of crying, Sky pulled back enough to see Bridge's face and slowly brought a hand to the other's face, gently wiping away the fresh trail of tears making their way down his skin.

"Bridge," Sky said hoarsely, "Please don't cry."

Bridge let out a couple more sniffles and wiped his eyes, "Sorry."

Sky simply shook his head and sighed, "I have something to tell you."

Bridge nodded to show he was listening, but averted his eyes to his bed.

"Bridge," Sky said the name in a whisper, "I love you."

The Blue Ranger's eyes shot up and stared at the new Red Ranger with shock. Bridge couldn't belie Sky had just said those words to him.

"I tried to stop, but I couldn't… and I don't think I ever could…" he continued.

Bridge tried to think of something to say, but all that came out was, "Why?"

"With this whole thing with…" Sky couldn't bring himself to say the name, "I realised that we never know when we could die. I don't think I could ever forgive myself if one of us died without me telling you how I feel."

Bridge didn't know how to respond to that, so he did the only thing he could. He leaned closer to Sky and brushed his lips against his.

Sky was surprised by the kiss and regained his wits as Bridge began to pull away. He surged forward, capturing Bridge's lips in a much deeper kiss with his tongue demanding access into the other's mouth.

Bridge couldn't believe that he was doing what he had dreamed of for months. He let Sky's tongue and allowed Sky to push him back so that they were reclining on his bed. Sky drew back and stared into Bridge's eyes with all the love he had.

"I love you Bridge," Sky whispered.

"I love you too, Sky," Bridge murmured back before Sky leaned in for another kiss.

Dl

Dl

Dl

(three years later)

Sky stared around nervously and made sure that everything was perfect on the table and looked around everywhere else to make sure nothing was out of place. He was lucky to have gotten anything cleaned considering how busy he was these days. There were times when being the Red Ranger sucked.

_But,_ a small voice inside his head whispered, _It's nice to see Bridge wearing your old color_. Sky couldn't disagree with that.

He looked around one more time and then went to go get changed. He decided to wear a red button-down shirt as well as black slacks and then pocketed the most important thing he needed tonight.

"SKY! I'M HOME!" Bridge yelled from the door as he walked in. He tossed his black-sleeveless jacket onto the coat rack and then sat down on the couch with a sigh. Sky had told him to go and get some groceries cause they were running out and that was one big list. He had left the groceries in the car, fully intent on making Sky get them in.

Bridge walked into the dining room of their small suburban house and let out a gasp at what he saw. The table was neatly set up, the food looked delicious and there were candles all over the room.

"You like it?" Sky's voice came from behind him and Bridge wheeled around to see Sky looking at him with an amused grin. He eyed his attire and grinned.

"Well, now I feel under-dressed," Bridge grinned as he looked down a the dark-blue long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans he was wearing.

Sky gave him a soft kiss on the lips and smiled, "Happy anniversary."

Bridge grinned and they sat down at the table to have their meal. The Blue Ranger noticed that Sky seemed rather fidgety and then, after a half-hour, decided to ask him what was the matter.

"Sky?" Bridge questioned.

Sky swallowed and then got up, walking over to Bridge and made him stand up as well. Bridge stared at him questioningly and then let out a gasp as Sky knelt down before him, taking one of his bare hands in his.

"Bridge… I don't know how to tell you this, but… I love you. I loved you from the first time I saw you. In these last three years, while we've been dating, I realised that you are the one who I want to be with me for the rest of my life. I want to love you, share my life with you and grow old with you. You are an incredible person, Bridge, even if you don't think so. I guess what I'm trying to say is…" Sky let go of Bridge's hand and pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"Bridge Carson… will you marry me?"

Bridge just stood there in shock, staring at Sky. A minute later, tears sprang to his eyes and slid down his cheeks as he fell down to his knees, kneeling in front of Sky.

"Yes." Bridge couldn't say anything besides that one word and he didn't need to. Sky smiled widely and slowly slid the ring onto Bridge's finger. Sky opened his arms and Bridge fell into the hug, letting out tears of happiness.

"I love you Bridge," Sky smiled and hugged him tighter.

"I love you too, Schuyler. I always have and always will," Bridge placed a kiss on Sky's lips.

Dl

Dl

Dl

Bridge stared at the picture in his hands and smiled, leaning back into the strong chest behind him. He and Sky were sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree, Sky had his back leaning against the tree and Bridge was sitting between his legs, his back pressed into Sky's strong chest.

"What are you thinking about?' Sky's voice came in his ear.

"Just about what's happened these last four years. So much has changed," Bridge sighed.

"Yup, but for the better," Sky wrapped his arms around Bridge.

"For the better," Bridge agreed, taking in the black clothed arms around him. He grinned, "How does being the Shadow Ranger feel?"

"Pretty good. Busy, as you would know," Sky grinned as he pressed a kiss to Bridge's hair.

"Just like being Red Ranger," Bridge smirked.

"Yup. Once you hit that stage, you are well on your way to being the next Tommy Oliver."

"The Technicolor Ranger?"

"Yup."

"Ha ha," Bridge said sarcastically. He leaned back into his husband's arms and, after a few minutes, fell asleep.

Sky smiled down at him as he felt Bridge's breathing even out. He held him tighter and carefully eased the picture out of his hands and looked at it.

It was a picture of them after their wedding and Bridge was laughing as Sky picked him up in a bridal carry. Syd, Z, Cruger, Kat and Boom where there as well and they were all smiling and clapping.

Sky looked down at the tousled brown hair underneath his chin and gently picked off the pink cherry blossom petals falling on his face. Sky pressed a kiss to Bridge forehead before settling down and joining his lover in sleep.

Dl

Dl

Dl

Heh, I'm actually proud of this one. Hope you like it! Please leave a review! Sorry if the angst in the beginning isn't too good. I normally never do angst.


End file.
